Omega Flowey
is a form of Flowey the Flower that appeared in the Undertale Locked Room. He is a killing machine. He is incredibly strong, and is insane and constantly throws attacks at everyone he spots. He is controlled by SuperGaming101. History See Flowey the Flower's page Appearance After absorbing the human SOULs, Flowey transforms into a grotesque, flower-shaped hybrid of plant tissue, human organs, and machinery. He has two sideways jaws, with tiny lumps on the end, and has two orifices that resemble nostrils, as well as an eye on each side with moving and pulsating irises, located within hollowed mouths. On top of his "face," he has a box TV that switches between a smiling face with huge teeth and sideways eyes that flash red and green. The bottom of the mouth can overlap the TV's frame. He has metal, bumpy pipes that resemble petals and connect to the television and the jaws of his "face." These jaws have floating eyes with moving and pulsating irises. He has many tubes that exit behind him, and big, thick vines that move away from him. He has cactus-like arms with red claws and dangling vines with leaves on them. His hands have the ability to retract and transform into Venus Flytraps. Personality The same as Flowey's, except he is even more insane and wants to kill everyone even more. In the Locked Rooms Flowey stole the Six Human Souls, and absorbed them while the gang were distracted doing other stuff. He transformed into Omega Flowey, and had a massive fight with them. The fight was going down badly and Omega Flowey was winning, until the human souls decided to help the gang and dropped Omega Flowey's defense to 0. Omega Flowey still was fighting back, except he was getting damaged a lot. Eventually, he got down to 0 HP, but he went back to a previous save point and got all his HP back. However, Script moved an inch and cheated, which killed Omega Flowey. Items He does not have much items on him, but rather a ton of powerful abilities. *The power to RESET. It can be bought out in item form as an button saying RESET. It takes a lot to destroy it. *The six human souls. Abilities Omega Flowey has a large variety of powerful abilities. *Flowey's lower eyes shoot seven X-shaped bullets that cover a wide arc. A slower version of this attack is used exclusively for 40 seconds after Flowey's DF drops to 0. *Flowey's upper eyes shoot X-shaped bullets in triplets from both of his sides. Like *Flowey's other eye attack, a slower version is used when he is weakened. *Flowey summons flamethrowers near his arms which throw three blasts of short-lasting fire. *Flowey's second head will shoot a large beam from its mouth across the center of the screen. When this attack is about to be used, the mouth will be slightly ajar and a blue light will come from it. This attack appears to be used when the SOUL keeps to the lower part of the screen for extended periods of time. *A harmless red circle will appear around the SOUL, followed by "friendliness pellets" outlining the circle that then close in on the middle and ricochet away. *Flowey shoots many vines that are concentrated at the protagonist's SOUL, marked by red lines. *Flowey grows a venus flytrap out of one of his cactus hands, which will suck in flies that deal damage. *Flowey drops numerous bombs with his face (as a flower) from the top of the screen, causing explosions where they land. *Flowey will grow small finger gun plant stems from the sides of the screen which shoot off their fingers; the fingers have Flowey's face on their ends. *Flowey fires three cactus-like snake circles with mouths which ricochet off the walls. Speechbubbles This is Omega Flowey's wordbubble. To use it, type in Relationships He hates everyone, and will kill them right where they stand with no guilt and regret. Category:Characters Category:Undertale characters Category:Males Category:Evil characters Category:Villains Category:Flowers Category:Might be revived